


Hunter

by roses_and_absinthe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood, Catholic prayers, Death, Demons, F/M, Gore, Reader is a Hunter, Supernatural inspired, Torture, Vixx AU, Witchcraft, maybe relationships form with one member or all of them, no clue yet - Freeform, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roses_and_absinthe/pseuds/roses_and_absinthe
Summary: Being a demon hunter was never easy, especially when civvies are so naive and only ever got in the way. But your mistake could lead to the deaths of many people if it ever got out how bad you fucked up.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A Supernatural inspired fic with the VIXX members. Not sure where it's gonna go but we'll see.

Screeching pierces my ears, echoing through the dark house, waking me from deep slumber. Confused, I look at the clock on my nightstand. Just past one in the morning when another scream rips me completely from my dreams. Scrambling out of bed, I’m almost at the door when footsteps pound by, not caring about waking everyone else. The smell of rotten eggs wafts under the door soon after.

Heart beating furiously in my chest, I drop to my knees and roll under my bed, moving the stuff that has accumulated around to cover and keep me hidden. I don’t realize there are tears streaming down my face, partially for my own well being, but mostly for the person who’s screams still reverberate through the house. My mother, pleading hysterically for them to let her go, pleading for them to let her live. She makes promises. Promises to keep this to herself, promises that she’d make up a story about her wounds. All I hear is chuckling, denial of her requests and then a sickening sound that I’m sure I will remember for the rest of my life. 

Her screams only get louder, piercing through my eardrums. I suddenly hear my father begging, almost incoherent, with whomever decided to intrude into our home. The only response I can make out is more chuckling, but the sound is feminine this time. 

Two. There’s two intruders torturing my family, doing who knows what to cause them to scream. 

More footsteps sound in the hallway, lighter. My brother, only nine.

“Look who we have here,” the female says, her disgustingly smooth voice coming clearly through my door. “Who’s this cutie?”

“You leave him alone!” My father gurgles. A punch lands. 

She laughs again. “I don’t think so.”

My brother screams. 

Scrambling out from under the bed, I quietly open the door, peeking down to where my parents room is situated. Looking around my room frantically for a weapon, my eyes land on the softball bat I haven’t used in years. Grabbing it, I open the door, and briskly make my way to where my family is being tortured. 

“Let my family go,” I burst in, voice trembling, pointing the bat at the two intruders. At a quick glance, I see there’s blood spattered across the walls, my parents are bruised and bleeding, kneeling at the end of their bed. My mother looks like she’s barely holding onto consciousness. My father looks both angry and scared. My baby brother is lying in a heap on the floor, holding his stomach, blood coming from his mouth. 

“Why are you doing this?!” I scream at them, my hands trembling as I stare them down. 

“Why?” The female asks, her eyes glittering, a toothy grin spreading her dark red lips into a vile mimicry of a smile. “Because we thought we should have some fun tonight.”

Her response fills me with rage, my chest filling with burning hatred towards them. Pulling my arms back with the bat, I swing. Before I can even get close, she flicks her wrist, sending me crashing against the wall. The bat clatters to the floor as I’m lifted into the air by some invisible force, back pressed firmly to the wall. 

“You get to watch what we do to your precious little family now, little girl. You’re gonna wish you hadn’t tried to stop us from enjoying our evening,” the man says, his eyes flicking black as he turns to face me. 

Gasping, I cringe looking into the black pits that are his eyes. “What are you?” I whisper. 

He chuckles darkly, stepping closer so his nose is nearly pressed against mine, the stench of rotting eggs filling my nostrils, making me gag. “I think you’ll find out soon enough,” he slowly caresses my cheek.

The female steps towards my mother, grabbing a fistful of her hair so she faces her. She suddenly pulls her fist back and punches her across the face. Her head jerks back and blood trickles out of her mouth. 

“How do you feel about your daughter watching as you die?” She asks. 

My mother shakes her head, unable to respond. She looks at me and pleads with her eyes. I strain against whatever force is holding me captive, my muscles aching with the effort. 

My brother starts wriggling on the floor, trying to crawl away from these monsters. He doesn’t get far before the man notices, stomping his foot in the middle of his small back. Bones crunch, my brother crying out in pain as this evil being shifts his weight a little more, his large foot digging into his back. 

“Careful, Ber, we don’t want him to go too quickly now, do we?” The female asks huskily, circling my father before dragging her fingernails across his exposed chest, blood beginning to flow freely as he whimpers. The male chuckles, turning his attention to my mother. I don’t realize that however they’re holding me, they’re holding them too in the same way. 

Hours tick by, my eyes stinging from the tears that have escaped, soaking my shirt. My brother attempted another escape but was quickly caught, before being dragged back to lie in front of my parents. Tears stream down their faces as well, mixing with the drying blood and spittle. Their clothes are shreds now, hanging loosely and stained. 

My father's eyes are nearly swollen shut from all the kicks and punches he’s received, his lips split in several places as well. My mother’s cheek is nearly split in two, the flesh peeking out and dripping blood. It looks like an arm has been broken given the awkward angle it sits at. Their labored breathing grates on my ears as I watch them from the wall.

“I think we should wrap this up now, don’t you, Sam?” The man suggests. “The night is almost over.” 

“I agree,” the female says smoothly. She looks down at my father, looking pleased with her handiwork, before she grabs his chin, giving him a kiss on the lips and slashing his throat with her sharp nails. 

“No!” Fresh tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I begin straining again, willing myself to pull myself off the wall. I watch helplessly as my father's life drains from his body, staining the floor a dark red, pooling around my mother’s knees. She begins writhing in her spot, shrieks and wails filling the air as she watches the love of her life die before her. 

“Don’t worry, dearest,” the woman says in a laughing tone. “You’ll be joining him soon.” 

The man steps behind her, pulling her up by her head. She looks into my eyes but before she can say anything, he twists her head, the sound of her neck breaking resonating through the room. He releases her, her body slumping to the floor next to my father, blank eyes staring off into nothing.

Sobs are coming hysterically from me now, throat raw from the hours spent crying. They’ve turned their attention now to my brother, still lying where they’d left him. He’s breathing shallowly, his eyes glazed over, our fathers blood beginning to pool around the side of his face, our mother lying behind him. The female picks him up by the collar of his shirt, his screams starting abruptly as he’s jostled around. 

“Please!” I beg in between sobs, my voice raspy from all the screaming I’d done. “Not him, please, not him. Let him go. Don’t kill him, please!”

They both laugh, the man coming around to grin in my face. 

“And what if we don’t? What is a puny little human like you gonna do?” His disgustingly hot breath washes over me, causing me to gag again. 

“I’ll find you,” I manage between gasps. “I’ll find you and make you pay for what you’ve done.” I glare at him, not letting his black eyes discourage me. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he grins. 

He turns to Sam, giving her a slight nod. Her slimy grin gets bigger as she pulls my brother up against her. A gross squelching fills my ears as she pushes her arm through his back and his chest. He gasps for air as she pulls her arm back, leaving a hole in his torso. Blood quickly drenched his clothes. His eyes are blank by the time she drops him to the floor, joining our dead parents. 

I scream, still wildly thrashing on the wall, crying hysterically, staring at the bodies of my family. 

Sam is in front of me now, her blood covered hand gripping my face, forcing me to look at her. 

“I hope you had fun, darling,” her grossly smooth voice coming through the fog that has begun to settle around my head. “We’ll be seeing you soon, I hope.” She leans forward, pressing her lips firmly against mine, leaving her lipstick smeared on my face. 

In the blink of an eye, they’re gone, my exhausted body falling harshly to the floor, knees hitting the hardwood floors with extreme force. 

Gasping for breath between sobs, I crawl to my parents and little brother. I can’t feel the blood under my knees as I grab his face, calling for him to look at me, part of me refusing to believe that he’s gone. 

I grip my father's hand, willing him back to life but no response comes. I try to fix my mother’s head, bones crunching as I attempt to put her head back into its normal position. 

I don’t know how long I sit there before I faintly recognize footsteps coming through the house. I don’t move when I hear cursing behind me as I stare blankly at the remains of my family, my hand stroking absently through my brother’s blood matted hair. 

Hands gently shake my shoulders, a man's voice calling out to me. When I don’t respond, he stands up and leaves. Somewhere in the house, the sound of a shower turning on catches my attention. Hands sliding under my arms, he pulls me up, an arm sliding under my legs when they refuse to cooperate. He carries me to the bathroom, sitting me under the stream as he begins to try to wash the dried blood on my skin. He scrubs for ages, the water running red as the blood stubbornly washes off. Satisfied, he turns off the water, leaving me in the tub. 

He comes back minutes later, holding clothes out for me. He sighs in frustration when I don’t respond, hauling me out and wrapping me in a towel. 

“I need you to get dressed, we need to leave,” his gruff voice comes through. He gently slaps my cheek, looking me in the eye to make sure I heard him. 

Nodding automatically, I let the towel fall from my shoulders. I’ve stripped my shirt off before he swings around, flustered, and closes the bathroom door behind him.  
He knocks minutes later, peeking in to make sure I’m fully dressed. In my shocked stupor, I somehow managed to dress myself, discarding the wet clothes in the tub. He grabs my hand roughly, pulling me out of the bathroom and down the stairs in a flash. The blushing sunrise smeared across the sky alerts me to just how early it is. He’s pushing me down into his car, sitting at the curb, before jogging around and seating himself in the driver’s seat. The engine roars to life and we’re speeding down the road, away from the carnage that still resides in my home. 

The home I grew up in. The only home my brother ever knew. Fresh tears roll down my cheeks as the driveway disappears in the side mirror. The man says nothing to me, letting me crumble into myself.

In only a few hours, everything I had ever known was destroyed, everyone I had ever loved, gone. The emptiness in my chest is consuming as the pain wracks my soul. Or what remains of it. 

It doesn’t take long for exhaustion to take over, my body giving in to the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Wet asphalt squelches beneath my shoes as I make my way through the city, following the dark creature that has destroyed the lives of many. He’s not the one I was looking for but I was taking as many down as I could while I was still able to. The chances of surviving the encounter with my true target were slim.

I could see his silhouette just ahead, his head swiveling around, looking for a place to hide. It seems he’s caught on, sensing someone following him. Cursing under my breath, I pick up speed, pulling out my knife from my boot as I watch him turn a corner. He just manages to slip into a building as I turn the corner as well, pumping my legs harder under me. I yank the door open, the heavy metal nearly throwing me off balance as I sprint in. He’s frantically pushing the elevator button, his lips pulled over his teeth in desperation. He bolts for the stairs when he catches sight of me. Breathing heavily, I follow, footsteps echoing through the lobby. His footsteps are pounding in the stairwell, almost two flights of stairs ahead of me by the time I make it through the door. 

Groaning, I haul myself up, skipping steps in hopes of catching up to him. I hear a door bang open, his hurried steps disappearing from the stairwell. Following my senses, I nearly pull a door off its hinges, seeing his retreating figure push his way into a room. 

Shit.

It’s only then I realize there’s music echoing in the hall, coming from the room the asshole has managed to get into. I hear startled yelling as I make it, sliding in on the hardwood floors, shoes squeaking horribly through the vast room. I make eye contact with one of the men in the room when the one I hunt lunges for me, his fist connecting with the side of my head. Vision blurring temporarily, I pull my knife up, my other arm in defensive position as I face him. He lunges again, missing me by a few inches as I jerk out of the way. 

Growling, the demon turns away, his hands pulling at the shirt of one of the startled men. He pushes him off, swinging his legs wildly to keep him away. While he’s distracted, I sneak up on him, my blade connecting with his shoulder. Pulling a pained scream from him, his thin shirt slices open and soon stained in blood. He rears on me again, his fists swinging as he advances towards me. I dodge, only to notice one of the men try to attack my target. 

“Stay away!” I warn, but it seems this only spurs him on. I watch him out of the corner of my eye. I see him pull his fists up in defense of his face, bouncing from foot to foot as he tries to get my opponents attention. Frustrated, I swing my hand towards him, sending him flying back to his friends. Caught off guard, they stumble trying to catch him, falling to the floor in a pile. 

In my moment of distraction, the demon sneaks into my defense, landing a punch in my gut. Air rushing out of me, I fold, groaning in pain. His fist flashes out again, this time landing squarely on my jaw, sending my head back. Blood fills my mouth, spilling out over my lips. I fall on my ass, the knife flying out of my hand to the far side of the room. Before I can get my bearings, he’s upon me, his leg swinging into my side. I yelp in pain, holding my arm out to catch his next kick, throwing him off balance. As he lands on his back, he flings his hand out, his power sending me crashing against the mirrors that are lining the wall. They crack, and my ribs along with them. Falling to the floor, I groan in pain, pulling myself up through sheer will as he runs forward and grabs a handful of my hair. 

Groaning in pain, I kick my leg out, catching him in the knee, his bones crunching as it gives out. I kick him in the face, splitting his lip, blood spewing across the floor. As he regains his composure, I step forward and knee him, his nose crunching horribly under the impact, blood beginning to flow freely over his mouth and down his chin. His eyes are unfocused as he kneels there, attempting to stop the blood pouring from his nose. 

I see the same young man from before making his way over. Before he even gets close, I round on him, letting my own eyes flick to black. He freezes in his spot, his eyes widening in terror, slowly backing away. 

Using my capability, I pull the knife toward me, stopping short as my energy fades. Stooping to pick it up, I turn to the demon. 

“I’ll be back,” he threatens. “You can’t kill me and you know it.” There’s a hint of a laugh in his voice. 

I smirk at him, twisting the knife in the palm of my hand, standing over him. “That’s what you think,” I say confidently. “I found a spell and ritual that allows me to bless any weapon I want to kill a filthy creature like you.”

“You’re lying,” his human eyes crazed as he stares up at me. “Don’t you think we would know about something like that?”

“See, that’s what I thought, but the more research I did, the more it made sense. It took a while, but I finally got it right.” I hold the knife up to his face, inches from his eyes, letting them rake over the runework that is embedded in the cold metal. “Didn’t you feel it earlier when I cut your arm? You demons should really try to communicate with each other a little more. Oh, wait. Anyone who’s ever come across me and this knife hasn’t made it out alive, and neither are you.”

The sudden realization that floods his face nearly has me laughing, making me momentarily forget about the pain wracking my body. He shakes his head, refusing to believe that this was the end of the road for him. 

I nod, almost too enthusiastically, as I hold the knife against his throat, pressing just enough to draw blood and to let him feel the cleansing power that fills the blade.

“Yes. This is your last night on this earth, and we’ll all be better for it when you’re gone.”

“That’s not possible,” he mutters. “We would know if something like that existed.”

“Because it works so effectively, you filthy mongrels don’t have a chance to warn the others.”

Before he has a chance to respond, I plunge the knife into his chest, watching as his eyes flick to their black, a look of pure surprise and hatred etched into his face as the corrupted soul inhabiting the human body flashes out. His lifeless body slumps over, blood spilling out onto the hardwood floors. 

Kneeling down in front of his body, I grasp his hands, focusing on the human soul that was still residing in the damaged husk. Pulling the Rosary beads out from under my shirt. I wrap them around his hands, the sound of burning hissing as I begin to recite a final prayer. 

“In manus tuas, Domine,  
supplices te committimus fratribus et sororibus.  
Misericordiam tuam in vitam amplexus;  
nunc libera eos ab omni malo  
iube aeternam.

Et erit ultra quae prima abierunt:  
accipienda paradisum  
ubi erit tristis neque fletu et dolore  
sed plena pax et gaudium  
Filius tuus, et Spiritus sanctus est  
aeternus et umquam.  
Amen.”

Pain flashes through every inch my body as the last word leaves my mouth. Quickly replacing the beads around my neck, I pull my phone out of my pocket, forgetting the group of men still huddled against the wall furthest to me. Frustrated at the now broken screen, I quickly dial the number that has been etched into my brain for years. 

“It’s done,” is all I say, not bothering to greet the person at the other end of the line, exhaustion falling over me like a blanket. “I’ll text you the address.” I hang up before he says another word. 

“Miss?” comes a worried voice from behind me.

Turning, I just look at them, not bothering to answer as he shuffles just a tad closer, his tanned skin glistening under the lights. He continues when I don’t respond, looking nervous as he does so.

“Who are you?”

Sighing, not really wanting to explain the whole situation, I sit on the floor. I stuff the knife in my boot, wincing in pain as my ribs move unfavorably. Wiping away at the blood drying on my face, I look at them again. 

“Are you sure you want to know?” I say, tiredness leaking into my voice. “Because if I tell you, there’s a good chance you’ll all be in danger and I don’t think you want that.”

Before he can respond, another young man steps forward, his wide shoulders eclipsing the others standing behind him. “I want to know,” he says firmly, his young voice contrasting his manly appearance. 

Breathing as deeply as I can, I look into each of their faces as I prepare to say the words sitting on the tip of my tongue.

“I’m a hunter.”

They just stare at me, expecting something else. When I offer nothing more, the tanned man speaks again. “What about the eyes? You had the same eyes as him.”  
Releasing a breath of frustration, I stare him down. 

“You really want to know?”

The all nod in almost perfect unison. 

“I’m a demon.”


End file.
